User Equipment (“UE”) for voice and/or data access from wireless network service providers may be adapted for access control uses including, for example, opening secured entry points, opening or starting devices, and/or other secured access to a restricted resource. Leveraging UEs for these access control uses is desirable because of the multitude of other functions that are used and/or accessed from the UEs, and also because UEs are almost ubiquitously carried by every individual. Thus, users can have one less object (e.g., a physical key, a proximity card, a smart card, etc.) on their person when accessing an entry point or other secure resource via their respective UEs.
Despite the convenience factor, security and user experience issues have limited the usage of UEs for access control. Security may come at the expense of an improved user experience, and an improved user experience may come at the expense of better security. For instance, security reasons may necessitate that a user retrieves the UE (e.g., from a pocket, bag, etc.), performs a secure unlocking of the UE (e.g., biometric unlock, enter a password or identifier, draw a pattern, etc.), opens a specific application, and makes a selection, via the application, to signal intent to access a particular entry point, before the application verifies and authorizes the user's permissions to access the particular entry point with a remote system controlling access to the particular entry point. These numerous steps lead to a poor user experience and significant delay before the user gains access to the particular entry point. An improved user experience may provide access with fewer steps in less time at the expense of security. For instance, the UE may automatically authorize access to the particular entry point when in range of the particular entry point. However, a first user associated with the UE may have no intent to access the particular entry point, and a nearby unauthorized user may access the particular entry point instead.